


Sink

by HasKnees



Series: "Then perish" [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental stabbing of ones own hand, Boys being complete idiots, Finger Sucking, M/M, Making Out, Washing Dishes, With a spoon, sinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: Tord felt his chest tighten, breath leaving him at a rapid rate. He'd be out of air soon, left to drown in this cruel, uncaring world.The Norwegians heart began to pound, panic and fear flooding him, just like water flooding his lungs, stealing his life away.He wasn't ready to die, no, not at all-"Tord, get your head out of the sink, we have dishes to wash."





	Sink

**Author's Note:**

> my babe beat me at chess a ton today and then got kinky,, rude

Tord felt his chest tighten, breath leaving him at a rapid rate. He'd be out of air soon, left to drown in this cruel, uncaring world.

 

The Norwegians heart began to pound, panic and fear flooding him, just like water flooding his lungs, stealing his life away.

 

He wasn't ready to die, no, not at all-

 

"Tord, get your head out of the sink, we have dishes to wash." Edd's muffled voice came, his fingers giving Tord's shoulder a few annoyed, persistent taps.

 

The red hooded male pulled his head up, coughing and sputtering, water dripping from his face. He shot Edd a playful glare, using his sleeves to wipe away the wetness, taking a minute to catch his breath.

 

"Hmph. You ruined my death, babe." 

 

Edd snorted, gently ruffling Tord's hair.

 

"I'll make it up to you later, I promise. Now come on, it's our turn to was wash the dishes and I wanna get it over with." 

"Okaaaaaay." 

 

The two boys got started, contently washing the dishes, a comfortable silence falling over them. It gave Tord time to think. Mostly about Edd, since, it was hard not to think about his green hooded boyfriend when he was standing right there.

 

Gosh, he loved Edd more then anything in this world. He was completely and totally willing to die for him, without a second thought. He'd do anything to see Edd smile, anything to see him happy.

 

"Tooooooord, you're giving me that dumb look again." Edd stated, flicking water into the Norwegians face, the red hooded male sputtering in surprise.

 

"Heyyyyy, it's not dumb! I'm thinking about how much I love you-" 

 

"Awww, really?? Would you do anything for me???" Edd cooed, Tord already knowing what his boyfriend wanted. He sighed, giving a soft adoring smile, cupping Edd's cheeks.

“Anything.”

 

 _"Then perish!"_ Edd practically shouted, jamming a spoon down into his hand and cringing at the pain. 

 

"Owwwwww-" He hissed, Tord giggling a little, lifting his boyfriends hand up to his lips, smirking.

 

"That's what you get for saying I look dumb when I'm thinking about how much I love you." 

 

"I didn't mean iiiiiiiit, you're adorable, baaabbeeee." Edd whined, the Norwegian laughing again as he gently licked the tip of Edd's fingers. The green hooded male froze, eyes widening, a blush spreading across his face.

 

"T-Tord-" He stuttered out as the Norwegian winked, taking Edd's fingers into his mouth and gently sucking. The cola lover whimpered, biting at his lip and fidgeting. Goodness, he loved it too much when Tord did this.

 

Minutes passed, and the red hooded male slowly pulled off of Edd's fingers, a string of saliva dripping from his tongue as he let out a few soft pants. Edd huffed, leaning in and forcefully pressing his lips to Tord's, pushing his tongue into his mouth.

 

"Sinks overflowing." Matt's voice cut through, causing the two males to jerk apart.

 

"aH SHIT- "

 

Matt snickered to himself, watching as the gremlins scrambled to turn off the water and grab paper towels. 

_Suffer kinky shits. Suffer._

**Author's Note:**

> still love her tho 
> 
>  
> 
> also this is all over the place whoops


End file.
